


Harry Potter one shots

by Kymtunell1988



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymtunell1988/pseuds/Kymtunell1988
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

SEVERUS' P.O.V

It was fifth annual ball to celebrate the death of the dark lord.

It was being held at Hogwarts this year. 

I was standing against the wall in the great hall, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't mandated for all the Order of Merlin First class recipients. 

"Professor Snape, good evening." I looked to my left to see Hermione Granger standing there looking breathtaking beautiful. 

She was wearing a black long sleeved dress holding two glasses of firewhisky. 

"Miss. Granger," I said. 

"Here this is for you." She said handing me one of the glasses. 

"Thank you," I said. 

She nodded, "absolutely boring these balls are, I don't understand why we have to have one every year. I would like to just move on." She said. 

"I agree but the ministry wants to remind people of the horror we lived." I sneered. 

"To true, how have you been sir?" She asked. 

I shifted and turned to truly look at her. 

Gone was the bushy haired little girl, standing in front of me was a beautiful young lady with her brown hair done in a braid and her chocolate colored eyes shining. 

"Better, still trying to teach children the subtle art of potions. How about you?" I asked trying to ignore the tightening of my pants. 

"Mione there you are!" Ron Weasley called out. 

"Fuck, he just can't leave me alone." She muttered. 

I turned and placed my body in front of hers and leaned down and asked, "you want to escape from here Hermione?" I purred. 

I looked into her eyes they got darker with lust. 

"Please, he believes that we are dating no matter how many times I tell him no." She moaned. 

I held out my hand for her to take, she placed hers in mine and I apparated into my quarters. 

"How?" She asked. 

"Minerva took down the wards for tonight. Tea, firewhisky?" I asked. 

"Firewhisky please sir?" She asked. 

"Please Hermione call me Severus." I said walking towards my cabinet. 

"Ok Severus, thank you." She said. 

I smiled, "whatever for." I asked. 

"For getting me away from Ron. I shouldn't intrude on you much longer." She said. 

"You're welcome and you're not intruding." I said handing her a glass of firewhisky. 

"You never did answer me, how are you doing?" I asked sitting on the couch. 

"Ok, I guess. I have been looking for a new job. The ministry has been trying to push me out." She said. 

"What about Apprenticing here, Minerva is looking for someone to take her place, and I couldn't think of anyone better." I said. 

"Do you think she will want me." She asked finally sitting down by me. 

"Hermione I know many of the professors here who would want you to take over their classes." I said grabbing her hand. 

"What about you?" She asked. 

"I want you but not as an apprentice." I said. 

She took a deep breath and looked into my eyes. 

I slowly lowered my head giving her time to pull away, but instead of pulling away she leaned forward and connected our lips. 

Soon the kiss deepened and I pulled her over to straddle me. 

We pulled apart, my hands on her back I unzipped her dress and pulled it off of her. 

I stood up and placed her softly on the floor and started kissing her starting with her lips and working down her body. 

When I got to her bra I undid it and pulled it off lavishing one pert nipple with thumbing the other. 

"Please?" She begged. 

I then made my way in between her legs and pulled down her knickers. 

And licked up her slit and sucking on to her clit. 

I then climbed back up her body and slowly entered her. 

Thrusting my hips at an even speed I felt her wall clenching and when she climaxed I followed right behind her. 

When I caught my breath I slipped out of her and laid next to her and that is how we fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

HARRY'S P.O.V

Today is my seventeenth birthday I vanished Voldemort in my fifth and and now am living with Sirius and Remus. 

I woke up to padfoot licking my face, "gross pads, ok, I'm awake." I said laughing. 

He jumped off my bed and transformed back into Sirius. 

"Happy birthday Harry." He said. 

"Thank you Siri." I said getting up and hugging him. 

When he returned the hug a shot of electricity shot through me. 

We both jumped apart, "what was that?" I asked. 

"I don't know...let me talk to Moony and I can get an answer. Get dressed we got a whole day planned for you." Siri said walking out. 

I chuckled and proceeded to get dressed. 

SIRIUS' P.O.V

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen where my mate Remus was cooking breakfast. 

"Moony I'm confused." I whined as I placed my arms around his waist. 

"Stop whining and what are you confused about love?" He asked. 

"Harry gave me a hug today in which I returned but electricity shot through my body and it happened to him. What could that mean?" I asked. 

Remus stopped stirring the scramble eggs he was making and turned around, "it can only mean one thing he is our other mate." He said. 

"But...he's James' son." I said. 

"And? Do you really think that Prongs would deny him the happiness of being with his mates? We are the only ones who will love him for him and not all this Boy-Who-Lived crap." Moony said. 

"You're right Alpha. But what if he doesn't accept us?" I asked. 

"What is there not to accept?" We turned at the voice to see Harry standing in the doorway. 

He was wearing a leather outfit that made my mouth water. 

And a leather collar over his collarbone.

He walked over to me and placed his arms around my neck. 

"I always had a crush on you and Remus, so if I can have you both I am happy." He said. 

"What's with this outfit?" Moony growled. 

"I thought you would like it." He said playing with my hair. 

I moaned, my hair always was my weak spot. 

"Siri show him the room and explain it all." Moony growled. 

"Yes Alpha." I said. 

I grabbed Harry and lead him out of the room. 

We walked upstairs and into Remus' and my playroom. 

His eyes got big and started walking around the room. 

"Tell me what do you know and fetishes or sexual kinks?" I asked. 

"I am well known in BDSM lifestyle and yes I'm a submissive. I know off daddy kink but not into that. Master and Slave play is fun. Pet play is ok." He said. 

REMUS' P.O.V

I walked into the room when I heard Harry explain his experiences to Sirius. 

"Who was your training Dom?" I demanded. 

"Bill Weasley." He said. 

"Is this his?" I asked grabbing him by the collar. 

"No I bought it Sir." He said. 

I raised my eyebrows, "take it off, I want my mates only wearing my collar." I growled. 

He reached behind his head and took off the collar and placed it in my waiting palm. 

I walked over to the dresser and pulled out the only collar I have left after giving Sirius his 

I walked over to Sirius who is a switch meaning he is both Dominate and Submissive. 

"Put this on him." I demanded, "and tell him the rules."

"Yes Alpha." He said walking over to Harry showing him in words on the collar. 

Harry smiled and barred his neck for Sirius to place it on him. 

"Rule 1: always call Remus Alpha in here or when ever he demands it. 

Rule 2: everytime you are sent here you are to strip and kneel I the waiting position. 

Rule 3: we are to deep clean this room once a week. 

Rule 4: follow his every command. 

Rule 5: no playing with yourself without permission. 

Rule 6: never cum without permission. 

Failure to follow any of these rules with result with 10 lashings of the implementation of Alphas choosing." He said. 

"Can you follow those rules?" I asked. 

"Yes Alpha." He said. 

"Rule 2 show me." I growled. 

He slowly stripped and knelt down in the waiting position. 

I looked over at Siri and made eye contact. 

I walked over to him and asked, "why are you still clothed and where is your collar?" 

He bowed his head and walked out the door. 

I walked over to Harry and ran my hand through his hair. 

Harry didn't look up, "you are gorgeous," I said putting my hand under his chin and making him look at me. 

His eyes were glossy, "stand up." I growled. 

He stood up and placed his hands behind his back. 

I walked around him letting my hand slide down his body I gasped in surprise to see that he already had an anal plug inserted in himself. 

"What's this, planning on getting laid tonight?" I growled pulling the chain. 

"Hopefully Alpha." He moaned. 

I pulled him into my chest and whispered in his ear, "the only ones who will be fucking you is Sirius and I do I make myself clear slut?"

"Yes Alpha." He moaned. 

At that time Sirius walked in wearing his collar and started to strip. 

When he was done I beckoned him over and showed him the plug. 

"Go get a ring and let's show out new slut what we can do to him." I growled. 

"Yes Alpha." Sirius said. 

"And a plug for your self, pick one." I growled. 

He walked over and grabbed a cock ring and an anal plug and walked back over to me. 

He handed me both, I gave him back the ring and said, "put it on him."

He walked in front of Harry and knelt down and grabbed the base of his dick and slid the ring on to him. 

"Siri bend over on the bed." I demanded. 

He did as I told him, "follow me pet." I told Harry. 

Harry followed me to the bed, I handed him some lube, "stretch him, get him ready for this." I said showing him the plug. 

He nodded and placed some lube onto his fingers and slowly slipped on into Sirius. 

And he was stretching him I was stroking his dick, "put another finger in." I said. 

He did as he was told moaning by the time he had four fingers in I could tell he was ready to explode but couldn't due to the cock ring. 

"Now lube up the plug and slip it inside him make sure to hit his prostate." I whispered. 

Harry did as he was told and had Sirius begging for release. 

"No Siri not until we fully claim Harry as ours." I said. 

I then grabbed Harry by the hair and pushed him down to his knees. 

I undid my belt and jeans and finally released my throbbing member from it confinement. 

He looked up as Sirius was still panting but sat on the bed watching. 

"Suck." I said. 

He slowly grabbed my dick and licked at the head I grabbed his hair and thruster in to his mouth my dick hitting the back of his throat. 

I pulled out of his mouth and pulled him up and guided him to the bed and pushed him to where he was laying halfway on the bed and his feet were on the floor. 

"I'm going to fuck you and claim you now." I said. 

"Please Alpha." He moaned. 

I pulled out the plug and pushed my way into him groaning at the tightness. 

Once I was all the way inside I bent down and whispered, "show Sirius how talented your mouth is."

So with me thrusting into him and him giving Sirius head we both claimed him as ours. 

After a while I felt the tell signs that I am close to release do I pulled off the ring and told them both to cum. 

When we finally got our breath back I pulled out and zipped up I walked to the in suite bathroom and grabbed a washcloth and wet it and helped clean Harry off. 

We all got dressed and walked out of the playroom. 

When we got back into the kitchen there was Molly cooking breakfast I cast a spell to where only Sirius and I can see Harry's collar.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: IN THIS THERE WAS NO WAR, NO VOLDEMORT. JAMES AND LILY IS ALIVE. 

HARRY'S P.O.V

Today is my last day at Hogwarts, I am finally a fully trained wizard I can't wait to see my parents. 

Right now I am packing getting ready to leave tonight to go home. 

"Hey Harry, excited to start our adult life?" My best friend Ronald Weasley asked. 

"Yes, I got a job at the library at the corner of my block." I said. 

"That's awesome, when do you start?" He asked. 

"Next week." I said. 

"Well I'm all packed I'm going to the great hall." He said walking out. 

I finished packing and walked out of my dormitory and down to the common room. 

"Hey baby." I groan as I heard Ginny Weasley running towards me. 

"Ginny for the last time we are not dating, I'm gay you know I prefer men not girls." I said trying to get her off of me. 

"Miss. Weasley release Mr. Potter this instant." Professor Lupin said. 

She finally removed her arms from my neck. 

I walked away from her and towards professor Lupin, "thank you professor." I said smiling. 

Professor Lupin is married to my godfather Sirius. 

He nodded and we walked out. 

*time skip*

It was my first day at work and I am on my way to meet my boss Tom Riddle. 

I knocked on the door and waited for a reply. 

"Enter." A deep voice said. 

I opened the door and said, "Mr. Riddle? I'm Harry Potter." 

The man looked up and to say he was gorgeous would be an understatement of the year. 

He had shoulder length brown hair and icy blue eyes. 

"Right on time Mr. Potter, well let's introduce you to your trainer Mr. Rowle." He said. 

"Yes sir." I said. 

He stood up and motioned for me to follow him. 

I followed him to the main part of the library where he introduced me to Mr. Rowle. 

Mr. Rowle was a Viking looking man tall with long dirty blond hair. 

He taught me how to check in and out books, where they go. 

After we closed Mr. Riddle walked out and invited us out to drinks. 

We all went to the leaky cauldron and had dinner and firewhisky. 

After awhile Thorfinn said he had to leave. 

Then it was just Mr. Riddle and I. 

"Well Mr. Potter tell me about yourself." Mr. Riddle said. 

"Please call me Harry, I just graduated from Hogwarts. I was seeker for the Gryffindor quittage team. I loved DADA and Potions." I said. 

"Nice Harry, any girlfriend's?" He asked me. 

"No Mr. Riddle, I'm gay and no boyfriends either." I said blushing. 

"Please Harry call me Tom." He said. 

"Alright Tom, I should be getting back home." I said. 

"Alright see you tomorrow Harry." He said. 

I nodded and went back home and went to sleep. 

*Time skip to a month later*

It was my day off and I was meeting Ron in Diagon Alley to go clubbing. 

"Hey Ron." I said walking up to him. 

"Hey Harry, how is it going?" He asked. 

"Great, I love my job. And it doesn't hurt to have a hot boss." I said. 

We started walking towards Knockturn Alley. 

"So how are you and Hermione doing?" I asked. 

"Oh we broke up, she was in love with someone else and I realized that I am gay. I'm dating Draco Malfoy now." He said. 

"That's awesome Ron I am happy for you." I said as we got in line for Voldemort dungeon bar. 

"Yeah I hope you don't mind but he should be meeting us here." He said. 

"No I don't mind at all, it would be good to see him again." I said. 

"Ronald Weasley!" We turned to see Draco Malfoy running up to us. 

Once he got to us he placed his arms around him and kissed him. 

"Did you tell him the type of bar this is?" Draco asked. 

"No sir." Ron said. 

"Harry this is a kink bar." Draco said. 

"I know I have been here before." I said blushing. 

"Good don't want you to have a heart attack." Draco said. 

"Thanks. Free submissive." I told the bouncer he put on a wristband on my left hand. 

"Dominate with his submissive." Draco said. 

Once we went in we went straight to the bar and ordered drinks. 

We were talking about our work when I felt a presence behind me so I turned around to see Tom Riddle and Thorfinn Rowle standing there. 

"Harry what a surprise." Tom said. 

"Good evening sir." I said. 

"Harry Ron and I are going to do a scene." Draco said. 

I nodded and watched them walk away leaving me alone with Tom. 

"My we?" Thorfinn asked pointing to the chair that Draco and Ron just vacated. 

I nodded nervously. 

They sat down and looked at me, "well this is a surprise, how long have you known that you were a submissive?" Tom asked me. 

I took a drink of my water and said, "a year."

Tom smiled and said, "would you like to do a scene with us?" 

"Yes sir." I said. 

They stood up and Tom held out his hand for me to grab. I grabbed the hand and he pulled me up and into his body. 

"I got you now little one." He said in my ear causing me to moan. 

They guided me upstairs and into a room Tom still had me by my waist. 

"Sit and fill these out." Thorfinn said handing me some papers. 

I sat down and looked at the papers to see that it was for my limits and likes. 

I filled them out and handed it back to him. 

"Strip for Daddy little one." Tom said. 

I got up and stripped and knelt down in the waiting position. 

"Good boy, from now on you are to call me Daddy do I make myself clear?" Tom asked. 

"Yes Daddy." I said. 

"You will call me Master, do you understand?" Thorfinn asked. 

"Yes master." I said. 

"Good now suck Daddy's cock." He demanded. 

I slowly reached up and unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. 

I licked at his head and slowly started to suck him off. 

He placed his hands in my hair and started thrusting into my mouth. 

While pleasing Tom I could hear Thorfinn getting stuff ready around the room. 

"Stop." Tom growled pulling out of my mouth. 

I felt Thorfinn come up behind me and pulled me up. 

He walked around to face me and showed me a silver cock ring. 

He then proceeded to place it onto my member causing me to groan. 

"Your orgasm's belong to us pet. You will not cum before we give you permission." Thorfinn said. 

"Yes master." I moaned softly. 

"Come kneel on the bed with your arse facing us little one." Tom said. 

I walked over to the bed and did as I was instructed. 

I felt a body draped over my back before a black cloth was put over my eyes to where I could see nothing. 

Then I felt hands roaming my body and when they reached my arse they pulled apart my cheeks and ran a finger around the rim. 

Then another pair of hands pulled my head up by my hair I could bearly get a moan out before a cock was pushed in. 

The man in front was thrusting into my mouth as the other one set to prepare me. 

Once the man behind me deemed me open enough he pulled out his fingers and pushed himself in me. 

"How does it feel to have Daddy's cock in your arse as your master is thrusting into your mouth?" Tom asked thrusting into me. 

Thorfinn pulled out to allow me to answer. 

"Good Daddy please harder." I moaned loudly. 

Thorfinn pushed back in to my mouth thrusting faster. 

"That's it slut take your Master's cock down your throat." Thorfinn growled. 

The next thing I felt was hand release the cock ring and Tom and Thorfinn both telling me to cum. 

We all came at the same time. Tom untied the blindfold and pulled out but slipped an anal plug into me. 

He then pulled me onto his lap as Thorfinn went to the Ice box and grabbed three bottles of water. 

"Harry, how would you like to belong to us. Be our boyfriend. My baby boy and Thorfinn's pet in the bedroom?" Tom asked. 

I smiled and said, "I would love to."

The bed dipped and Thorfinn leaned over me and kissed me.


End file.
